


My Bitch

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's The End of the World [3]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt here (Tallahassee/Columbus. Two words: cock ring.) from zombieland_kink where it seems I'm determined not to be anon. though that sort of is the point, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bitch

"Ah, god, I hate you!" Columbus writhed and jerked, helpless, and considered seriously doing as Tallahassee had demanded from the start. All he had to do was ask for it. Ask for the blunt tip, the thick length, the probing heat to smolder and sooth the need – the heat that was bubbling in his belly. He was sitting at the edge, swinging his bare feet over the abyss and thinking longingly of the jump down. Or that's what it felt like. He needed this.

Tallahassee leaned over him, rough lips caressing his ear as Columbus shuddered and went slowly insane. Tallahassee was enjoying this far too much, Columbus a lithe and wanton thing beneath him, bare skinned, his only dressing the socks on his feet and the ring around his cock.

"Love you too, spit-fuck." Tallahassee murmured huskily, lips not even touching skin, yet Columbus gasped sharply as his cock twitched and was thwarted from nearing release. Tallahassee watched him move, enjoying it – smirking as Columbus shuddered and jerked.

"I wish." Columbus purred, his nickname aptly manipulated into his whim, his eyes becoming eclipsed by his need. Tallahassee loved it when Columbus looked like this, loved it that Columbus let him do this to him, so often the younger had held tightly to reason, and shied from attaching himself further to people, for fear of the harm they might bring.

Columbus had never had a family that loved him, that suspected nothing but good of him, that trusted him only to be himself. Only with Tallahassee had he found such love. Tallahassee at once abhorred being the sole source of the only love that Columbus had ever known, and was in awe of it, utterly besotted with his little lover.

It was, as Little Rock had grumbled, too adorably disgusting for words – Columbus was the heart of their little family, but the sisters didn't like it that Columbus would do whatever Tallahassee asked, or go along with it, without considering his own needs first – but he had Tallahassee to watch out for them both. Tallahassee had been fine with the way things worked until they'd said something, and he'd remembered - Columbus had promised to do anything Tallahassee liked, but beg – Tallahassee was intent on proving that, yes, he would.

And like it.

"Oh, about how much…?" Tallahassee took a breath, smelling Columbus his musk and sweat and sex scent, he held it, savored it, then sighed softly against the nap of his lovers neck. Tallahassee was determined not to give in, and that meant that he had to use somewhat underhand means – begging, asking for what you need, that required trust – and it was that last little bit of utter trust that Tallahassee wanted and craved. He knew that he'd never stray from Columbus's side, that he'd always think in terms of 'we' and 'us' and he wanted that, always. He wanted Columbus to acknowledge that in this little way, that as long as Tallahassee was able – Columbus would come first, his needs would be met.

"Lots…and I'd like it, too, we both would, you know." Columbus vowed, eyes never staying from meeting Tallahassee's in a promise. It was Tallahassee's turn to shiver under his lovers eyes, clenching his teeth and gritting his teeth.

"Columbus…" Tallahassee warned his voice a growl, and Columbus was watching and enjoying the little bit of control he had – that he could affect Tallahassee while he was helpless, and Tallahassee clinging rigidly to his own self made rules.

"Let me go." Tallahassee was tempted, but he knew when a question was asked, when asking became begging. There was no harm in begging, but there was a thin line between begging and pleading – and Columbus would never plea for anything so long as Tallahassee lived and breathed. The trick was in making Columbus see that.

"No. We need this." Tallahassee hated himself for being such a coward that the only way he could get Columbus to see the truth was to hold him at a disadvantage. It was for Columbus that he did this – for them both.

"I like what we have, it's fine the way it is – why change it…." Columbus wiggled temptingly, silver glinting tauntingly around his cock. Tallahassee had only to unfasten it, spread those thighs, and pound and thrust into a wiggling and willing body.

"I was more. I want you." Tallahassee hissed, letting his fingers trail against Columbus's cheeks to his jaw, ending the contract only at those bruised lips.

"Oh…" Columbus's eyelids fluttered, and he whimpered as they closed, looking up at Tallahassee with eyes half lidded, and dazed with pleasure.

"Please, please touch me, do it – take me, yours - please let me….?" Columbus whimpered, and Tallahassee let himself breath – this, he could do, he could give in now. Tallahassee's fingers slipped down and Columbus arched into his hand, whining and panting as Tallahassee played with him, when the bigger man moved in-between his legs, fingers probing at the slicked ass, Columbus could only tremble and gasp as he was given what he had begged for.

"Mine… my bitch." It was a promise, a vow, and Columbus felt himself falling, jerking helplessly beneath Tallahassee's grasp as he was filled up, overflowing and knowing he'd always be taken care of, loved, protected – simply because Tallahassee had said.

Columbus waited until Tallahassee stilled, breath hitching with a grunt, and warm skin pressed against his, threatening to melt him to the core and meld them into one.

"Yours…" Columbus agreed against that slick skin and heat, and Tallahassee stirred (though Columbus had thought he'd doze) to kiss him into welcoming the silence of the night.


End file.
